No Way Out
by Sugary Snicket
Summary: Danny and friends are taken to a theater to see Romeo and Juliet, but get a nasty surprise when they find that the theater is haunted by a mysterious phantom bent on destroying them! DanSam, extreme DanJaz sibling relationship, POTO DP crossover.
1. Prolouge

_Hi. This is me telling you thanks for clicking on my fan fiction. Please note that this is NOT my only Danny Phantom fan fiction. I do have another on Nick, com on the Danny Phantom message board. So, if you like this, you'll LOVE that! Also, please keep in mind that the idea for this fan fiction is mine and mine alone. **Danny Phantom** and **The** **Phantom of the Opera** are not, however. Danny Phantom was created for Nickelodeon by Butch Hartman. I don't know who made up the Phantom, but it's really a very good idea. I've seen the movie, and I've read a little bit of the book, so I know what I'm talking about. The decision to make the Phantom an actual phantom was my idea. So, those that are fans of the Phantom will notice the difference, and the same thing for Danny Phantom fans. Last of all, for those lemmings out there mat don't know what a Halfa is, allow me to enlighten you A Halfa is half human; and usually half ghost, like Danny, but it can really apply to anything or anyone that is half human, half something else. Some examples you could use are Werewolves, Blade the vampire hunter, and... well, anything else you think may fall into this category. So, kick back, relax, and enjoy my fan fiction. (Oh, and one more thing: If you got here by accidentally clicking on the link to this Fanfic, stick around, even if you don't like the Phantom OR Danny. You might just enjoy it.)_

"Danny, look out!" Sam shouted. Danny had been busy all day, first with Lancer's stupid test, then with Dash's stupid antics, and now with some stupid ghosts! Well, at least he would get a break tonight. He hoped. Danny quickly flew out of the way of a large, heavy wooden shipping crate. "Come on, Box Ghost, you know you can't save yourself by throwing crates at me. Why don't you make it easy on yourself and give up now?" Danny said, already irate that he got a C+ on Lancer's test. His parents would be really, really unhappy with him. He could almost hear their voices inside his head. "Danny, you're a Fenton and Fentons get A's, or at least B's!" "Danny, you know you can do better than that." Danny, Danny, Danny. It went on and on like a broken record. Need a torture device? Call Danny's parents.

"I am the Box Ghost!" the overly-dramatic nimrod shouted. "I am not an easy foe to beat, as you cannot contain me in your ridiculous cylindrical trap!" "Oh please," Danny muttered to himself. He had battled the Box Ghost - or as he liked to call him, 'Boxboy' -before, he had just never caught him. To Danny, it was as if he hadn't officially won OR lost. It was more like a tie, and there was almost nothing that Danny hated more than a 'Cat's Game'.

"Now, whatever do you mean by 'cylindrical trap'?", Danny said, being sure to add tons of mock sympathy and innocence to his voice. "Do you mean my... _Fenton Thermos?" _With that, Danny whipped out the odd ghost hunting tool and uncapped the lid, sending a bright neon blue beam streaming toward the idiotic ghost. The Box Ghost suddenly swerved to avoid capture, sending the beam ricocheting off reflective tiles, a mirror, and finally into the poor excuse for an enemy in the blink of an eye.

Danny capped the thermos and landed, thoroughly proud that he had finally caught his annoying adversary. He switched back to his human form as he walked over to Tucker and Sam"Hey, Tuck," Danny asked. "Would you mind telling me my new score?" Danny had been challenging himself ever since he had gotten his powers to see how many ghosts he could catch on a 'busy night'. So far, his record total was twenty-five ghosts all in one night. (The portal's 'on' switch had been stuck in the on position.) "Well," the computer-geeky sidekick said. "Adding that to your previous total. You have five more, plus the one you've just caught; that makes a grand total of twenty... five?" "Twenty-five? That's the exact same as my last busy night!" Danny exclaimed in surprise and disappointment. "There's always next time," Sam comforted. "Well, at least there's no more ghost detours to make me miss my 10:00 curfew," Danny said, checking his watch.

No more ghost detours? How wrong he was.

_Ooh, certainly sounds like some strange and mysterious circumstances there….. See ya in chapter one! XD_


	2. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: Alas, poor Daniel, I knew him well….. Ah:P, I don't own Shakespeare's work. Why do I kid myself?_

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked down the dark, lonely streets of his block. They passed by the school, the zoo, and the park, talking about things they could do at Danny's. "Hey, want to play video games?" Tucker suggested. "I just got a new X-box for Christmas." "Nah," Sam said. "I have one, too, and I think I've already had enough of it." "Uh, any objections to exploring the ghost zone?" Danny asked. His two friends stopped and stared at him as if he were crazy. "Nah, I thought so," he said, feeling stupid that he even asked it. "Hey, I'm kinda thirsty," Tucker said. "Me, too," Sam and Danny said at the exact same time. "You know what I'm thinking?" Tucker said slyly. "I'll give you a hint: It starts with an 'S' and ends with an 'oothies'." Smoothie time.

Okay, everything was set. The Blender, the ice, and the cap so they didn't make a mess. "Mom, Dad, we're making smoothies," Danny yelled downstairs. "Okay, dear, that's fine, his mother called back. "Just don't make a mess!" Permission accomplished. "I think it's time for a little Food Network Live, Danny Phantom style," Danny said. 'Food Network Live' was their code for cooking, and 'Danny Phantom style' ment that Danny would use his powers to help him cook. Danny went ghost and aimed what he liked to call a 'Hover beam' at the fruits. This special beam could make things move or float without Danny having to lay a finger on them, which was good in the kitchen. He made the fruits fly over onto the cutting board, where he used a 'Knife beam' to cut the fruits up into slices and to remove the tough rinds of tangerines and bananas. "Those aren't good eats", he said, laughing at the joke he made at the show "Good Eats". He then hovered the slices over his head and pretended to juggle them. He sorted the fruits and flew to the blender, fruits following behind like a swarm of honeybees. "BAM!" he shouted, throwing the fruit into the blender. Sam and Tucker giggled at his lame impression of Emerl, the chef from Emerl Live. He laughed out loud. "BAM! BAM, BAM, BAM!" He threw the rest of the fruit into the blender, and then fell out of the air laughing. "Hey, guys. I need something," Danny said, unable to control his laughter. "What do you need, Danny?", Sam asked. "I need a tailor...BECAUSE I RIPPED MY PANTS!" All of them started to howl with laughter.

"Danny! Keep it down in there!" Jaz's loud voice called. "I'm on the phone!" Danny fast became serious and switched back to his human form, but for the rest of the time they made smoothies, Tucker kept cracking ripped pants jokes. Finally, the smoothies were poured and the friends had settled down on the couch. Sam told them a scary story which ended "And then, all of a sudden, out of the darkness came the scariest noise in the world..." Sam paused for dramatic effect. Then, suddenly..."BAM!" The friends were paralyzed with laughter in seconds. "DANNY! KEEP IT DOWN!" Jaz yelled. Of course, this only made the laughter worse. Later, they decided to watch TV. A commercial for laundry detergent came on. Tucker was just finishing his Smoothie. "Hey, Tuck", Danny said. "You know what would go really good with that Smoothie?" "What?" he asked, swallowing a sip of Smoothie. Sam smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand, knowing what was going to happen next. Danny leaned in close to Tucker and whispered two words into his ear: "Ripped pants."

The dam burst. Tucker laughed just as he swallowed Smoothie. Smoothie and snot flew all over Tucker. Danny rolled on the floor laughing uncontrollably. Sam couldn't help but laugh, too, even though it was kind of disgusting to be standing there with snot and fruit Smoothie all over your friend. Even Tucker, who now had the world's biggest ice cream-induced headache, couldn't help but laugh, though he had begun to cry out of pain. "DANNY FENTON, BE QUIET!" Jaz roared. The friends stifled their giggles. "That's it, you guys are going to come and see "Romeo and Juliet" with me!"

_Oh, great. Danny's stuck in the position of having to go see a tragic drama with his sister. But might this outing become something more? Stay tuned!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Yah, Jaz is a terrible driver. Tough :P_

What? Jaz was taking them _where? _"Oh, no. No way," Danny said, backing off. "There is absolutely NO WAY you are dragging me and my friends along to go see some sappy romance story! NO WAY IN HECK!"

"You really should have thought of that before you started being loud," Jaz accused. "Because of you, my friends canceled on me!" "Some friends," Sam muttered to herself. "So, let me get this straight," Tucker asked. "You're dragging us along on a trip to see a play because we were being loud?" "Hey, all kids should have the opportunity to see a play every once in a while!" Jaz said as she chose a nice dress for the occasion. "We all need to have a little culture injected into our lives. Now, come on, let's go!" "Uh, Jaz?" Sam asked. "How exactly are we going to get there?" "Good question," replied Jaz. "I'll drive."

The thought of this made Danny sick to his stomach. Jaz had just gotten her driver's license a month ago, and if you had ever seen her drive, you'd wonder exactly _how _she got it in the first place. Jaz grabbed the three teenagers and bounded off to the car. They got in, fastened their seatbelts, and prepared for one bumpy ride.

"Jaz?" Danny said.

"Yes Danny?" she replied.

"Uh, as much as I like having my fruit Smoothie revisit me again for the fiftieth time, can we _please _go into the theater now? _PLEASE?"_

The kids had just taken a very bumpy ride over hills, potholes, speedbumps, and rumple marks on the highway. Jaz had gone about seventy-five miles an hour just to get to the theater. Funny, it felt like one _hundred _seventy-five. "We'll be late if we don't hurry," she had said. Tucker had tried to slow the car down by using his PDA to hack the car's internal computer, but it was very complex, even for a global positioning system. They had finally gotten there after this crazy roller coaster ride, but they still felt sick.

Feeling a little better now that his stomach had stopped churning, Danny lead the group into the theater where they could not help but stare in silence and awe. The main hall, where they were now, was big enough to contain at least two adult elephants. There was beautiful Victorian era furniture decorating the waiting area outside the auditorium. A huge crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, hypnotically dazzling. The doorframe was carved with depictions of leaves, plants, and flowers, and accented in gold paint. Industrial-sized fans covered the areas where the chandelier did not cover. There was a pair of sweeping grand staircases, complete with balconies and halls leading to a rest area. Best of all, the auditorium was huge, with big, comfy seats. The seats Jaz had reserved were balcony seats, overlooking the whole auditorium.

"It's amazing!" Sam cried in awe. "Wow," Tucker managed to squeak out. Danny couldn't speak; he was too awestruck. "Yeah, I know. Isn't it great?" Jaz bragged. Danny looked across the auditorium, staring at the other balcony seats. He gazed intently, glancing at them, but one spot suddenly caught his eye. For a split second he thought he saw someone duck behind the curtain covering the back of the balcony. Odd, he thought. Why would he be in such a hurry? Danny shoved the uncomfortable thought out of his mind and tried to concentrate on the orchestra's pre-play performance. They were playing some piece he had never heard before. He leaned over to Sam and Tucker. "Hey, guys," Danny said. "Listen. The orchestra sounds really nice." "Yeah, it does!" Sam said. Tucker was too busy playing video games on his PDA. "Listen. Hear that reedy, high-pitched sound?" Danny listened intently. He _did _hear a reedy, high-pitched sound that sounded as if it were a cross between a bagpipe and - something else. "Yeah, I hear it," Danny replied. "Well," Sam said, "That's the oboe, a high-pitched woodwind instrument! My cousin plays oboe for the Amity Park Woodwind Ensemble." "Really?" Danny asked. "Yup. No lie," Sam said.

Danny felt something. A freezing cold chill. Cold enough to see his breath. His ghost sense had gone off. Did it have anything to do with that strange man running from the balcony? So many questions, so little time. The orchestra ended their piece, but another did not continue afterwards. Instead, the lights blacked out, plunging the auditorium into darkness.

Audience members didn't know what to think. Was it a part of the show? Was the play about to start? What was going on?

Members of the orchestra dropped instruments and ran screaming for the door. By now the audience realized, to their horror, that this _wasn't _part of the play. Soon, they, too, were running screaming as well. Danny's eyes adjusted to the dim light, and he soon found Sam and Tucker. "Guys, have you seen Jaz?" Danny asked. "No, neither one of us has," Tucker said. Jaz ran up to them. "Guys, there you are!" she panicked. She pointed to the door that many people were running out of. "Come on, we _have _to get out of here!" The four ran to the door, only to have it slam shut on them. Tucker reached for the handle. The lock clicked shut. They were trapped with no way to escape.

"Uh, would someone care to tell me why it was a good idea to come here?" Tucker screamed, pounding the door with his fists. Loud, piercing pipe organ music split the air in menacing tones. The teens screamed. Odd, thought Danny, I haven't done that in a while. He'd been scared before, like the near fifty-million times Dash had shoved him in his locker, but never _this _scared. The frightening music faded out, replaced by terrible laughter that made the blood in Danny's veins turn to ice.

"Okay, whoever - or _whatever - _you are, the joke's over. You'd better let us out of here _right now!" _"Why would I do that?" the sinister voice answered. "I've got all of you right where I want you. I could do anything to you I wanted right now, and there'd be nothing you could do about it." The voice laughed evilly. Danny was nervous. He didn't like the way the voice echoed so eerily and seemed to be inside his head.

"I'm serious!" Danny replied, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Show yourself!" "I cannot", the voice said in a way that was probably meant to be soothing. Too bad it didn't work. "Why can't you show yourself?" Tucker asked reproachfully. " Because, child," the sinister voice explained, "I am _everywhere_." Evil laughter rang through the auditorium. Danny was terrified now. The emotion seemed alien. Danny hadn't been this scared since that time he and Poindexter switched places.

The doors behind Danny suddenly swung open. "Go," the voice said. "We will meet again; you can be sure of that."

The teens ran like they had never ran before. Sam was screaming, Tucker was crying, and Jaz was doing both. Danny didn't hear the screams or the sobs. He could only hear the terrifying voice replaying its sinister promise that they would meet again, and he _wasn't _looking forward to it.

_Mwahahaha….. The theater is haunted……..(Insert sweeping orchestral music from "The Phantom of the Opera" here)_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom, Christine, Raoul, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jaz, or any characters that came from something that YOU don't own._

"What was that? _Who _was that?" Sam asked Jaz. The group had actually run so fast they ended up out in the main entry hall with some other people. An usher walked up the sweeping staircase and spoke into a large, tan megaphone. "I'll tell you later after this guy gives his lame speech," Jaz replied.

"Attention, theater-goers!" the usher announced. "Due to unfortunate incidents beyond our control, we cannot show tonight's presentation of "Romeo and Juliet". The after party is still open and everyone here is of course welcome to join us there. It will be located here later tonight. Until then, please go to the waiting area. If you must leave, please do so through the front door now." As soon as the usher said 'Now', about half of the crowd went to the front door. Jaz didn't.

"Jaz, they can't show the play," Danny said, trying to push her toward the door. "Come on, let's go home, I think we've had enough excitement for one night." "Are you kidding?" she answered. "There's going to be a dance! Don't you want to eat snacks, dance, and have fun?" The only thing I want, Danny thought to himself, is out of this place before whoever owns the creepy voice we heard earlier finds us. Danny tried to say them, but they stuck in his throat. Instead he said "Yeah".

"Of course you do, now come on, let's go explore this place!" Jaz exclaimed. "Maybe we could bust whoever scared us in the auditorium. Danny secretly hoped they didn't, but wished they could. "Uh, hey, Jaz", he suggested, noticing that most of the people had already left the room. The foursome began to walk out of the area and into the hall, closing the doors as they did. They didn't want anyone, and they meant _anyone _to sneak up on them from behind. "Why don't you tell us more about this theater? I'm sure it's very fascinating." Jaz, delighted that her young brother had taken a liking to this theater (or so she thought), told Danny, Sam, and Tucker a story. A legend that would be retold over the centuries.

"This is the legend of the Phantom," Jaz began dramatically. "They say that one night, in this very theater, an actor was supposed to make his debut on stage in "Romeo and Juliet", the very same play that was supposed to be shown tonight." Danny, Sam and Tucker were silent, completely under the story's spell. Jaz continued. "During one of the acts, however, a terrible fire broke out on stage. Only a few actors survived." She paused, letting it sink in; seeing the terrified looks on the freshmen's faces. "They say that after the theater was rebuilt, they tried to do "Romeo and Juliet" again, only to have the lights black out during it." She once again paused. "What happened to the actor?" Sam asked. "Unfortunately, he did not survive," Jaz answered. "So, now, he haunts the theater, causing things to fall, or props and costumes to go missing. Occasionally, he chooses a target or group of targets to go after for at least one night. Usually, the target has something to do with ghosts or performing in front of people, but sometimes they are just normal people. No one knows exactly why he does this, but everyone knows that if you somehow become his next target, you will not be able to escape the theater until morning." The fourteen-year-olds' faces were pale with shock and fear. "The end," Jaz concluded.

"Um, yeah, that was interesting," Tucker said, glancing at the doors they had just ran through. "Why don't we go to the party?" Sam suggested. "Yeah, 'cause I feel like dancin'!" Danny exclaimed. He completed this announcement by doing a goofy disco dance. Everyone, including Jaz, laughed. Danny stopped his awkward disco dancing and threw open the doors. The four looked around in awe.

The place looked like a rave on a gigantic scale. Disco lights were suspended from the ceiling (How they got there was anyone's guess.), and they were spinning and projecting lights all over. Loud music was filling the room with its carefully syncopated beat, and people were dancing and enjoying snacks and punch. There was even a setup where you had a jacket with a bungee cord attached to it by a clip. You strapped on the jacket and jumped off the balcony overlooking the whole room. It was like bungee jumping. There were many other setups like it, including one where you put on a jacket suspended by a strong rope and people pushed you back and forth, and one where you jumped off and swung like a pendulum. But best of all, the crystal chandelier was glowing with a rainbow of colors. In the dark room, it looked like a large, multicolored lightning bug.

Tucker ran for the snack table. Jaz noticed a cute guy over in the corner. "See ya, I'm going to go on a boy hunt," she said, walking off. A 'Boy Hunt' was her way of saying "Hey, I just saw a cute guy (Or a group of cute guys) and I'm going to strike up a conversation with them." Of course, the hidden message was, "I hope they think I'm cute, too!" Sam and Danny could care less about Jaz's 'Boy hunt'. They just wanted to dance. "Uh, Sam?" Danny asked, feeling a little awkward. "Yes, Danny?" Sam replied. "Un, would you... Do you want to... I mean, uh, may I... have this dance?" he asked, feeling stupid for even asking. She'll never dance with me now, he thought miserably. "Aww, Danny, I'd love to!" Sam replied. A slow dance came on. Taking his hand in hers, Sam stepped onto the dance floor.

"Danny?" Sam asked. Did she dare tell him how she felt about him? Did she dare mention her dreams of flying with him through the air as easily as a bat would swoop upon its prey from above?

"Yes, Sam?" Danny replied.

"Uh, um….. You've got some smoothie on your shirt. Here, let me get it."

Sam wiped the smoothie off with a napkin she snagged from a nearby table as the song ended.

Sam practically flew off the dance floor. She had only danced with Danny one other time before, but this time, it felt wonderful. Now she regretted that she couldn't tell Danny her true feelings about him. Why couldn't she just say those words? Why couldn't she just say "I love you"?

Danny felt amazing. Sam had actually danced with him! He'd danced with her before, at the school dance, but it seemed different this time. Was this just a crush, or full-fledged L-O-V-E? Did Sam feel the same way? Why couldn't he tell her that he loved her?

The two were suddenly snapped out of their daydreams when each saw Tucker about to fall off the balcony, "TUCKER!" They cried in unison, running over to save him. Too late. He fell, plummeting to the ground, faster and faster until... BOI-OI-OI-OING! He bounced up and down like a yo-yo. Danny was relieved. Sam was laughing hysterically, and Tucker was whooping and hollering. "Do it again!" he yelled up to the boys who pushed him. They hoisted him up as Danny and Sam ran up the staircase and each chose a 'ride'. Danny picked the 'Pendulum of Fear', one where you were suspended from a rope and swung back and forth. Sam chose the 'Flying Machine', a ride that had you strapped to a track that circled the entire room. Tucker continued on the 'Bungee Cord', the one that he rode earlier. Strapped into their rides, they were each pushed, as one by one, each began to scream. Danny almost got to the chandelier, close enough to almost touch it, and Sam was pushed around it on a motorized track. Tucker screamed for dear life. "Man, this is awesome!" Danny hollered. "So _this _is what flying feels like, Danny," Sam said, still zipping around the room on the track. "Am I alive, or am I dead?" Tucker exclaimed, now spinning on the end of the bungee cord. "I don't know anymore! Whoopee!" The friends were back where they started, on the balcony. They decided to go one more time.

"Hey, guys," Danny said. "Let's see if we can get Jaz's attention." He pointed to Jaz, now looking for Danny and his friends. "On the count of three, we yell "Hey, Jaz", Okay? One, two, three... HEY, JAZ!" The yell was loud enough to make everyone look up, including Jaz. They jumped. "Oh, god!" Jaz yelled, scared that they had fallen off. She then noticed the bungee cords. "Danny, you little..." She cut short.

There was something wrong with the bungee cords on the rides.

The three friends were having too much fun. They noticed Jaz waving madly at them. "Hey, guys, look!" Tucker announced. "Jaz is waving at us!" "Let's wave back!" Sam suggested. They waved. Jaz looked at them like they were idiots. Danny noticed she looked worried. "Guys," he said. "I think that Jaz is..." He cut short, and noticed why Jaz had been worried. The bungee cords on each of their rides were going to break any second. "We have to get off!" he shouted to his friends. "We have to..."

The ropes could no longer hold the teenagers. They broke, sending Danny and his friends plummeting towards the ground.

_Guess what time it is? That's right, Cliffhanger time! See you in the next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 4

_WHEN WE LAST SAW OUR HEROES: The ropes broke, sending the teenagers plummeting towards the ground._

Jaz screamed. She could have been anywhere right now: the mall, a nice restaurant, the art museum, the mall... the list went on and on. But noooooo! She was here, running around and trying to save three screaming teenagers hurtling toward the ground. And the worst part was no one else shared her concern! They weren't doing anything except dancing to some stupid song! What was this world coming to?

Sam landed safely in Jaz's arms. "I suppose I should thank you now," Sam said. "Uh, yeah, I would appreciate it," Jaz answered. She set Sam down. Danny crashed into Jaz next. "Thank you, sis," Danny said. "Don't mention it," Jaz said, struggling to hold her brother. He wasn't that heavy when he had been five, that was for sure! Jaz set Danny down and waited for Tucker to fall, but he never did. Tucker's bungee cord had become trapped on the guard that kept you from falling off the balcony, suspending him a few feet off of the ground. Tucker, who noticed this, unvelcroed the jacket he was buckled into, falling onto his knees. "Ow," he said. "Okay, this is enough!" Danny shouted. "I'm tired of whoever is doing all this stuff to us!"

"It could have been the rope," Jaz said. "Maybe it frayed. That happens sometimes, you know." "It's a bungee cord!" Danny yelled. "It could probably hold all four of us combined! Plus, look at this", he argued, pointing to the unfrayed end of the bungee cord. "This end is unfrayed. That means that someone cut the rope!" He examined the smooth, unfrayed edge. The bungee cord was cut halfway through, and the thinned-out cord couldn't hold Danny's weight. The same thing had happened to Sam's bungee cord, and he guessed that the same thing had happened to Tucker's bungee cord as well. "This is so scary it's not even funny!" Sam said. "Whoever cut these bungee cords must be the same person who spooked us in the auditorium."The music ended, and another usher grabbed the DJ's microphone.

"Attention! Attention, please! We are sorry to say this, but the doors are locked. However, we _do _have a backup exit. All ushers please report outside for further instruction. The exit is in the auditorium."

The partygoers wasted no time in stampeding to the door. Danny started to follow, but Jaz held him back. "Jaz, what are you doing?", he said in disbelief. "Danny," Jaz explained, "We have a mystery on our hands, maybe even a crisis. Don't you want to find out who's behind this?" _Not really_, thought Danny. Suddenly, a clinking of glass was heard. _Odd_, he thought. _It sounds like someone is messing with..._

_The chandelier. _He looked up at the massive crystal ornament hanging from the ceiling. The chandelier was swinging slightly, ever so slightly, but then he noticed the rope suspending it.

_The rope was fraying._

"Guys, RUN!" Danny shouted as loud as he possibly could, running as far away from the doomed chandelier as possible. The chandelier swayed and made clinking noises, attracting Jaz's attention. She looked up just in time to see the huge decoration, now hanging by a small braid of rope. She screamed, grabbed Sam and Tucker, and ran out of the way. The chandelier shattered as it hit the floor with a tremendous crash, sending an explosion of crystal in all directions. Slivers of crystal, sharp as razors, hit the teenagers, cutting their arms and legs. "Man, someone has a _major _grudge against us!" Tucker said, frightened that they had nearly gotten killed. Sam and Danny looked at each other. Sam started making a creepy high-pitched growling sound, as if she were sick. "Uh, Sam?" Jaz said. "Not _that _kind of grudge." Sam stopped making noises. This was not a time to be laughing. Someone – or some_thing_ - wanted them dead, or at least out of the way.

"Wait a second..." Sam said, deep in thought. "The story! Jaz, that legend you told us earlier tonight, the one about the Phantom... There's a connection to what has

happened tonight." "What do you mean, Sam?" Danny asked. "The story says that the Phantom will sometimes choose a group of people for his next victims," Sam explained. "Don't you see? The creepy voice, the bungee cords, the chandelier... Somehow, we've provoked the Phantom, and now he's chosen us to haunt." "But why would the Phantom come after us?" asked Jaz. "We didn't do anything that someone would perceive as threatening." "The story also says that the Phantom tends to go after people that have to do with ghosts or performing on stage," Sam added gravely.

Ghosts? Jaz got weak in the knees. She only knew of one person that had to do with ghosts, and that was her brother. She knew she couldn't hide the fact that she knew about Danny's powers forever. It was now or never.

"Danny?" Jaz asked uncertainly. "Yes, Jaz?" Danny replied. "I have something very important to tell you." She took a deep breath. "I know." "Know what?" Dannv asked. "Your secret", Jaz said gravely. "What secret?", Danny asked, ill at the thought of what Jaz might have meant by 'His secret'. "It's okay, Danny," Jaz comforted. "You don't have to pretend anymore. I know about your powers."

_Well, well, she finally told him. How will Danny react? Who is the Phantom, and why is he after them? You shall be granted that knowledge in the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 5

_Do you have a strange feeling that something especially awful might happen? You should, because things are about to get much, much worse….._

"What? You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" So many questions, so little time. "That's not important right now," Jaz said. "What _is _important is stopping the Phantom before he strikes again." Sudden, evil laughter rang throughout the room, cutting through the air like a knife, the teens looked around, nervous and scared. "Looking for me?" the voice from the auditorium said. The group looked up into the banisters and saw quite possibly the scariest person they had ever seen.

Standing there, clad in a white mask and black clothes was the Phantom. His black cape swept the floor, moving with every step he took. He jumped cat-like down from the banister, and slowly moved toward the frightened high schoolers. Danny was paralyzed with fear, something he had never felt before. The Phantom continued to approach menacingly. He stopped three steps in front of Danny and stared straight at him, the Phantom's cold, harsh brown gaze meeting Danny's icy blue one. Danny knew there was no escape now. No way out.

Jaz, Sam, and Tucker ran like mad. Danny tried to run, but felt as if his feet were glued to the floor. Danny didn't say a word. If this was what being paralyzed with fear felt like, it was the worst feeling in the world. The others ran behind a pair of double doors and shut them just as they saw the Phantom disappear, taking Danny with him.

"Guys, we have to stick together," Jaz announced, worried and terrified. "I mean, not only is this Phantom guy creepy, but he's got Danny! We've got to stand up to him before he gets someone else! Who's with me?"

Sam and Tucker were gone faster than you could say "Run".

Danny woke up. His head was pounding with pain. What exactly had that Phantom guy done to him? He tried to get up off the floor, but found that his hands had been tied behind his back. He sighed and surveyed his gloomy surroundings.

Cobwebs hung from the ceiling. Candles bathed the room in dim light, casting flickering shadows on the grey stone walls. A massive pipe organ dominated one corner of the room. Yup. All the things you would find in Dracula's castle amplified to the ten millionth power. Danny shuddered at the eerie silence. But wait. There was something else besides that.

_Footsteps._

"Aw, man!" Tucker whined. "I _told _you that ditching Jaz was a bad idea!" "What do you mean? It was _your _retarded idea in the first place!" Sam shot back.

"S-s-s-s-sam?"

"What now?"

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-sam?"

"W-what?"

"Sam...behind you..."

Tucker pointed behind her, sending icy waves of sheer terror running down Sam's back. Did she really want to see what was behind her?

She turned. Nothing. "Tucker, are you trying to scare me?" Tucker didn't reply. "Tucker?" She spun. Tucker was nowhere in sight. Sam cautiously stepped over to where Tucker had been. A raspy noise made her spin around yet again and look at the gaping black hole of the hallway ahead of her; watching the walls move in and out as if they were alive. To her horror, Sam realized what the rasping noise had been. _Breathing._ _The hallway was breathing._

Sam knew that she had to get out of there, and fast. She ran away from the noise, but the breathing noise seemed to follow her wherever she went. She felt herself slow, as if she were stuck in mud, and glanced down. The floor had suddenly become squishy, like Jello. Sam screamed and ran faster, then felt the floor break away beneath her feet, sending her tumbling down into darkness.

Tucker ran faster than he had ever run before. He needed to get out, and he needed to get out now. Someone screamed, probably Sam. "Oh no, Sam!" Tucker panicked. Oh, great. Now the Phantom had Danny and Sam! He could be next! "Why, oh why did I think this was a good idea? Why didn't I just tell Jaz no when I had the chance?" Tucker stopped running for a second. "And why am I suddenly thinking about pie?"

Tucker quickly became tired, and so stopped to rest on a nearby bench. He figured that he had outrun the ghost, and was safe enough until he needed to run again. He sat back and turned on his PDA, calmly playing Pong.

Something brushed against his leg. Tucker reached down to brush away whatever it was, but felt the thing pull away. Thinking it had been a bug that had crawled onto his shoe, Tucker reached down to brush off the insect, but when his hand hit where his shoe should have been, he felt what seemed to be like a handful of beetles. Suddenly feeling sick, Tucker quit his game, turned on his PDA's built-in light, and screamed when he saw the floor.

The floor had become a swarm of cockroaches, scrambling all over the floor. Tucker, suddenly feeling like he was about to throw up, screamed and ran, the cockroaches crunching beneath his feet.

Jaz walked along the dark hallway by herself. The silence was eerie. She'd already seen her little brother get nabbed by that psychopath Phantom guy. What next? Was Jason going to pop out of the shadows and slice her to bits? Was some freaky alien going to suck out her brain? Was she going to suddenly start hearing that freaky noise from _"The Grudge"?_

Evil laughter filled the hall, echoing and bouncing off the walls. Jaz knew what _that _meant. It started with a 'P-H', and ended with an 'antom'. Jaz screamed and ran. She was about halfway down the hall when something caught her eye. Hallway doorsJaz's heart leapt. She was going to be out of this nightmarish place and running out the door to her house. She would get mom and dad, they would come and save Danny and his friends, and this whole nightmare would be over and done with before you could say "Apple Pie". Wait a second. Why was she thinking about pie? The doors she had opened suddenly shut and locked. Jaz screamed, wheeled, and ran the other way.

Footsteps. Getting closer by the second. _Uh oh_, Danny thought. _Mr. creepy Phantom dude must be coming back!_ Danny couldn't help but yelp out in terror.

"Danny?" Sam's voice answered. "Danny, is that you _waaaaaay _over there?" "No, Sam, it's me _waaaaay _over _there_," Danny remarked. "Of course it's me, doofus! Who else has my voice, my shirt, and my incredibly shiny hair?"

"Careful, Danny, your ego is showing."

"What? It is? Don't look at me, I'm not decent!"

"Danny, lighten up. It's a joke."

"Oh."

Sam walked over to Danny and untied him, then lifted him off of the floor and hugged him tightly. "Too...much...HUGGING!" "Oh, Sorry, Danny," Sam said, letting go. For the first time since she had barged in, Sam got a real good look at the room she and Danny were in.

"Wow, this place is _amazing!" _Sam marveled. "No, it's not," Danny remarked. "It's just really creepy!" "Man, this is just like in book five of the _'String of Misfortunate Happenings' _series, _The Ominous Opera House_!" Sam said as she strided over to the gigantic pipe organ in the corner. "Oh, you mean those books with the three kids whose parents died in a car accident?" Danny said.

"Yes, but actually their parents died in a flood that destroyed their house as well."

"That's terrible! Man, the guy who wrote those books has a_ really_ twisted imagination!"

"The author's name is Orangey Setnick, Danny, and having a twisted imagination is actually kinda fun. You should try it sometime."

"You're a good friend, Sam, but sometimes you _seriously _scare me, and I hunt ghosts!"

Sam examined the massive instrument. She ran her fingers over the cold brass pipes and smooth, bone-white keys. "Don't press _any _keys!" Danny warned. Too late. Sam had already pressed down the A flat key, producing a low, frightening note. She screamed and stepped back, nearly tripping down the steps as she did. "Well, did you learn anything?" Danny remarked. "Yes," Sam said, "If you're going to touch an instrument that isn't yours to be messing with, try not to scream and fall backwards."

Tucker ran, hoping he had outrun the swarm of disgusting insects. He had to save his friends before it was too late. But, in order to do that, he had to become the bait, something he _really _didn't want to do. Well, tough toenails. Geez, what was with him tonight? First he starts thinking about pie, and now he was thinking about toenails! Where did he get all this stuff? Well, no time to think about that. He was nearing the end of the hallway.

"Yo, Mr. Phantom dude", Tucker called. "Uh, I'd like to have a word with you, 'cause you know, you're so funky fresh and all." 'Funky fresh'? Geez, Tucker thought, get it together! You're starting to sound like Technus! Danny had faced Technus about a million times before. One time he built this robo-suit out of Dash's stuff and stuff, and another time he tried to use Tucker's favorite online game, _"Doomed", _to take over the world, constantly remarking that he was 'hip' and 'funky fresh' the whole time. 'Funky fresh'? Who used _that _descriptor anymore? Oh, that's right; Tucker just did five seconds ago.

"Helloooooo, Phantom dude? You're really creeping me o-out..." Tucker didn't blame him. Of course the Phantom wasn't going to appear now. How would he like it if someone said he was 'funky fresh'?

The door in front of him slammed shut. Tucker backed away from it slowly and straight into a trap...

Jaz knew it was too late for Sam and Tucker as soon as she heard the Phantom's menacing laughter echoing through the halls. She was all alone, racing down the labyrinth of hallways she was trapped in. She felt as helpless as a newborn kitten with no mother. "Come now, Jazmine, you know you cannot run forever"', the Phantom's voice said in a way that was undoubtedly meant to be soothing. "I already have your brother and his friends, and once you can't run any farther, you are next..." Jaz screamed. "How do you know my name?" she shrieked. "I've surveyed what has been going on tonight, Jazmine", the Phantom answered evilly. The hall stopped at a dead end. A pair of double doors shut and locked behind her. She was trapped like a rat.

The walls seemed to close in on Jaz. She had read about this kind of thing happening to people who were trapped in enclosed spaces and were already frightened to death by something. Sometimes they even became claustrophobic. Jaz screamed. She was so good at hide and seek, and all of her favorite hiding spots were small, tight spaces. She was _not_ going to lose that ability because of some stupid fear. No way.

"Ah, how the mighty have fallen. You knew I would eventually catch you. You _knew _you never had a chance," the voice echoed. "Go away. Leave me alone!" Jaz pleaded, knowing that if she didn't the voice would continuously torment her, eventually driving her to insanity if the owner didn't get his way.

"Now, Jazmine, be reasonable," the Phantom replied, stepping out of the darkness. "There is no way out now. There never was a way out. You entered this theater tonight on your own free will, and now you are trapped. You had a chance to escape the fear, but you didn't take it." "You'll never take me," Jaz spat back. "I won't let you!" "It is too late for that now," the Phantom replied, who was now standing directly in front of Jaz and was calmly stroking her hair. "Think of it as a game. You made all the wrong moves, and now you are going to suffer the same fate as your brother..."

"Where is he? Where is Danny?" Jaz said severely.

"Let's just say that he's all tied up at the moment," the Phantom replied coolly.

"What did you do to my brother?"

"I'm not finished with him or his friends yet."

"What did you _DO?" _Jazscreamed, fearing the worst.

"You will see soon enough."

The Phantom grabbed Jaz's wrist. Jaz threw a punch, missing by a long shot. She had never had a very good aim, but now that she feared for Danny's safety, she couldn't hit the broad side of a barn. The Phantom dodged it and conveniently grabbed her other wrist. He threw Jaz with great force, sending her flying into the wall. Jaz stared at the Phantom for a few moments, dizzy with fear and pain, as everything blacked out.

_Jaz is unconscious, Sam has heard the hallways breathe, Danny and Sam are trapped in the Phantom's lair, Tucker has just had a very frightening run-in with some nasty insects and has also been kidnapped, and everyone is majorly freaked out! What will happen next? Stay tuned!_


	7. Chapter 6

_What shall become of our beloved heroes?_

Tucker woke up in a dark, dingy tunnel. Creepsville, he thought. Man, there must be rats down here, because I'm hearing some kind of squeaking. He grabbed his PDA out of his pocket and turned on the built-in LED light. It shone a bright beam of white light down the tunnel. Tucker followed the squeaking noise until he came to a fork in the path. It split into three separate directions: a left, middle, and right path. He shone his light down the left path. A dead end; that was no good. He tried the middle path. More of the same dark, mysterious tunnel. That might work. He focused the light beam on the right path and screamed.

Right in the middle of the path was a gigantic spider's web with the biggest spiders Tucker had ever seen crawling all over it. Tiny red eyes glowed from the top of the room. Bats, he thought. Last but not least, evil, angry-looking venomous snakes glared at Tucker with cold, beady eyes. Okay, _definitely _notgoing that way! He ran down the middle path as fast as he could.

Suddenly, a loud note, maybe from a pipe organ sounded. Tucker quickly measured it with his PDA. A flat. Tucker was very scared. Was he walking right into the Phantom's clutches all over again? Familiar voices were laughing about something. It was Sam and Danny. He was safe! "Sam, Danny, over here!", Tucker yelled. It's me, Tucker! Down here!" He ran to them. There they were. "Yes! I'm safe!"

"Not yet. We aren't quite out of the woods yet," Sam said. "Hey, wait a second," Danny said. "Wasn't Jaz supposed to be watching you?" "She was until she got this crazy idea to go after the Phantom," Tucker explained. "After that, we split." "Niether of us really know what happened, but four out of five says that the Phantom got her, too," Sam said ruefully.

"Hold the phone," Danny said, suddenly realizing something. "The pipe organ, the Phantom scaring us half to death, the mask... This is like that one stupid play that Lancer made us write a ten-page essay on! Why can't I remember the title?" Hey, I remember that!" Sam said. "He got so mad when you actually _did _the assignment!" "No, no, no, _before _that," Danny corrected. "When he read it to us in class?" "Oh yeah!" Tucker remembered. "It was really sad at the end. I actually _cried! ME!" "That's...not... THE POINT!" _Danny yelled. "Although it was pretty funny when the pages in the book got all soggy because he was crying so much." "Yeah, it was," Sam agreed. "Hey, remember the part when there was this opera on stage and the Phantom..."

"That's it!" Danny exclaimed. "What's it?" Sam and Tucker asked in unison. "That's the title!" Danny yelled. "You're kidding!" Tucker exclaimed. "The title of that play is _"Hey, Remember That Part When There Was This Opera On Stage And The Phantom….."? _What a long title!" Danny smacked his forehead. He sighed. "No. That's not the title, Tucker," Danny explained. "Sam, rewind what you just said about the opera on stage." "So?" she said. "The Phantom swings down from the balcony, lands on stage during an opera and scares everyone. So what?" "No, Sam", Danny said. "Get rid of all of the words except for 'Phantom' and 'Opera'. What's the connection?"

Sam and Tucker thought about this for a while. "Let me give you a hint.", Danny said, grabbing the rug from the floor and holding it like a cape. He held it in front of his face so it covered his mouth. "Ring any bells?" "Danny, why are you acting like the Phantom of the Opera?" Sam asked.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Danny exclaimed, dropping the carpet. "Danny, what do you mean?" Sam asked. "That's the title of the play! _"The Phantom of the Opera_'!" Danny exclaimed. "Don't you see? In that play..." "Musical," Sam interrupted. "Whatever", Danny said. "In that musical the Phantom played the pipe organ, scared people half to death _and _worethat white half mask because of the fire!" "He scared people because of a fire?" Tucker asked. "No, he wears the mask because of the fire," Sam explained.

"Well, then why does he scare people? He could have gone to the hospital or something."

"The play was adapted from a book written in the Victorian era", Sam explained. "There was probably no way they could fix it back then."

"Why would anyone write a story like that?"

"Because the guy who wrote it had a twisted imagination."

"This guy sounds really creepy. I don't think I want to meet him any time soon."

"Tucker, the guy who wrote it is dead."

"Well, then I hope Danny doesn't have to fight him any time soon."

"I don't think_ that's _going to happen any time soon, either."

"Guys, I hate to interrupt such a fascinating conversation," Danny said, "But we _really _have to work on finding a way out of here,"

Suddenly, a scream echoed through the dark room. "Oh my god, Jaz!", Danny exclaimed. "Guys, we have to go save her. The Phantom could be hurting her, or worse!" Sam and Tucker ran down the dark tunnel as Danny went ghost. He flew over to the tunnel's entrance and hovered there, staring into the dark gloom. "Danny, come on!" Sam yelled. Danny breathed deeply, gathered his courage, and flew into the dark hole that was the entrance of the hallway.

_What will Danny encounter in the dark? Meet me in the next epic chapter of "No Way Out" to find out!_


	8. Chapter 7

_Special note to whom it may concern:_

_SilverSummer'sMoon posed an interesting review to me concerning the straight facts on POTO. Unlike many people reading this fanfic, I am not a Phan and have never been. It's just a sad attempt that I did to make a good plot. I'm sorry __I didn't get the facts compleatly straight. I was just going on what my mom told me about the play version of POTO, and she said that it involved a fire. Sorry for the mix-up._

_

* * *

_

_When we left our heroes, they were traveling the dark, mysterious tunnel….._

Sam and Tucker were running down the hallway. Tucker paused, panting and out of breath. Sam waited for him to rest. Danny caught up with them, picked them up, and flew on.

Flying through the inky blackness, even with his night vision, made Danny nervous. The tunnel seemed so big, and he felt so small. It felt as if the tunnel went on forever. Danny suddenly remembered his first trip inside the ghost zone: the way it seemed to go on forever as well. He had felt exactly the same way! This only made his growing uneasiness worse. He flew faster, heart pounding, until...

"DANNY! Are you okay?", Sam asked. "You're going awfully fast." "l-i'm fine", He said, shaking the feeling off. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all." Tucker stared at him, confused. "What?", Danny asked. "Is it some crime for me to be scared of a ghost?" "No, no, it's not that", Tucker said. "It just seems odd, you know?"

Another piercing scream sounded. Danny followed the chilling sound to a fork in the path. Tucker remembered it from when he found Sam and Danny. "Guys, the path right next to us on the left-hand side is full of danger", Tucker said. "The one down the middle there", He said, pointing, "Is a dead end, and so is the one to the right." "Well, then", Danny said in a voice that could've been the Phantom's, "We'll just have to use the dangerous tunnel." "Danny, how are we going to get through a tunnel with a humongous spider web, poisonous snakes, and bats in it?" Tucker asked. "That would be a dilemma now, wouldn't it?" Danny answered cleverly, "But that's only if your friend doesn't have ghost powers."

Jaz woke up. She felt as if she had been hit by a semi truck. She tried to get up, but found she couldn't. She looked at her wrists. They had been shackled to the wall, and so had her ankles. "Get me out of here!" Jaz yelled. "Wait a second..." She let out an almost sonic scream. "Hey, maybe if I scream, Danny will hear me and I'll be saved!" Jaz snapped out of this quickly. "Jazmine Fenton, you should be ashamed of yourself! You just put everyone's lives in danger, all because you had to see a stupid play! And now you're leading them out of the frying pan and into the fire!" Jaz felt terrible. She knew that Danny would come, but what if the Phantom found her first? Or what if Danny and his pals got here at the same exact time as the Phantom did? She could only hope Danny got there first to save her.

Danny headed down the tunnel. He hovered over the snakes and ducked under the bats, making sure they couldn't hit him or his friends. Now he faced a bigger problem: how to get through the web of the poisonous spiders. The screams echoed down the tunnel. Danny knew he _had _to get to Jaz before it was too late. Wait a second, Danny thought. With that, he became invisible and flew straight through the web.

The tunnel ended in what looked like a prison cell, complete with rusty metal bars and shackles. There was even a skeleton shackled to the wall. Jaz was also there, screaming bloody murder. "Uh, Jaz, you can stop now," Danny said." You're safe."

Jaz looked up. For a split second, she didn't recognize the strange kid hovering in front of her. She suddenly realized two things. The first thing was how bizarre the kid looked, with his black and white suit, white hair, and neon green eyes. The second thing she realized is that she had seen this kid before, but only as a brief glimpse behind the ice cream shop. Right after the day her life changed forever. Right after the warm, July afternoon that she saw Danny race behind the-ice cream shop and go ghost...

"Danny? Danny! I knew you'd find me!" Jaz yelled in joy, wishing her arms were free so she could give him a big hug. "Oh, Danny, I'm so sorry! I never should have dragged you or your friends along with me!" she sobbed. "All f wanted was a nice, quiet evening without creepy ghosts and getting chained to the wall. Now all I want is out of this nightmare!" Jaz broke down and cried. Tucker jumped out of Danny's grip and used his PDA to unlock the cell door. Danny set Sam down and flew over to Jaz. "I've been a horrible big sister, Danny," Jaz said, tears welling in her eyes. "I deliberately put everyone's lives in danger, and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" She looked up at her brother, tears streaming down her cheeks. Danny looked back, tears welling up in his luminous green eyes.

"I forgive you," he whispered. "I forgive you, Jaz!" Tears began to run down his cheeks as well. Danny phased Jaz out of her shackles and gave her a huge hug. Jaz hugged him back. Neither dared to let go. Sam and Tucker couldn't help but notice the sibling's love for each other and began to cry. "Tucker, I'm sorry that I said veggies are better than meat, both are okay!" Sam said. "Sam, Ricky Marsh didn't throw up in your lunch box in third grade!" Tucker yelled. "I did!" He broke down and cried. "Wait a sec," Sam said, getting slightly angry." _You _threw up in my lunch box? I pushed Ricky off the monkey bars for that! Oh, whatever, I forgive you!" Sam hugged Tucker tightly, much to his surprise.

"Oh look, a Kodak moment," a familiar voice echoed. "How touching." The Phantom. He was back again, and Danny was sick and tired of everything he had done tonight. Scaring him and his friends half to death, the bungee cords, the chandelier... even kidnapping him! Danny wiped away his tears and let go of Jaz. Danny felt searing, red-hot fury replace his sadness. His eyes glowed angrily. The Phantom was going down.

"Man, I am so sick of you scaring me out of my wits. And I am _definitely _sick of you nearly killing my friends." He glanced back at his sister, now trembling in fear. Danny grabbed the Phantom's shirt. He stared right into the Phantom's brown eyes, now showing a new emotion: fear. "And you're going to stop it...now." He blasted the Phantom backward with an energy beam, focusing every ounce of his adrenaline-induced rage into it.

The Phantom was stunned. His opponent was usually the terrified one, but the tables had been turned. This child had such power. Did he even realize what he could do with that much skill? And he was only thirteen, maybe even fourteen years old! _Never mind__ that now_, the Phantom thought to himself. He wasn't going to let some little brat, no matter how much he admired his strength, beat him. He would show this kid _real _power.

Danny realized that his ghost adversary was about to hit him back. "Man, why didn't I write down how to shield?" he said. He suddenly held up his hands, still glowing with ghost energy, and formed a green-tinted bubble around him. The Phantom's purple-colored blast bounded off it and hit the Phantom dead on, again knocking him backwards. Danny, satisfied that he had learned a new maneuver, dropped his shield, watching it dissipate all around him. Big mistake.

The now confused and groggy Phantom looked up at the ghost boy, seeing he had dropped his guard. Perfect, he thought. He blasted Danny backward, knocking the wind out of him. Panting, Danny countered by flying straight at his enemy and hitting him with tremendous force, sending both flying into the wall. Danny got to his feet and quickly grabbed his Fenton Thermos.

"Danny, is that...does it really...are you...?" Jaz began.

"Yes, it's a Fenton Thermos, yes, it works, and no, I'm fine," Danny replied. He pointed the Thermos at the Phantom, who now was pretty banged up and nervous. Danny grabbed him with his free hand. "This is for scaring me", he said, flying the Phantom up about ten feet off the floor and dropping him. He picked him up again. "This is for scaring my friends", he explained, throwing him against the wall. He pointed the Fenton Thermos at the terrified villain. "And this is for scaring my sister,", he ended, uncapping the Thermos and trapping the Phantom in it.

"Danny, that was awesome!" Jaz exclaimed, running up to Danny and hugging him. "How did you...?" "Okay, first of all, that was nothing. Sometimes I have to fight at

least ten ghosts a day," Danny explained. "Second of all, I've got ghost skills, but not ghost weaknesses." "Think Blade with ghosts," Sam said. "And last of all", Danny continued, "I'm a Fenton, and Fentons are tough in the face of danger." Jaz hugged her brother. "Danny, I'm really proud of you," she said, "You toughed it out. But you're so battered and bruised; doesn't it hurt after you do the whole ghost thing?" "Yeah, but remember, It's like Blade with ghosts," Danny answered. "I have a fast healing ability. It's one of the effects of the accident in the lab. Now come on, we'll talk about this when we get out of this creepy tunnel." With that, Danny flew over to Sam and Tucker.

"Danny, you aren't seriously going to _fly _us out of here, are you?" Jaz answered. "Hmm," Danny responded. "Let me respond to that in the following way." He grabbed Sam and Tucker by the shirt with one hand, Jaz by the shirt with the other hand, turned invisible, and flew through the ceiling and into the outside world. Danny landed behind a tree and switched to his human form. He walked out. "Come on, guys, walk and talk," he said, walking down the sidewalk.

"Danny, why didn't you tell anyone?" Jaz asked. "I would've understood." "Jaz," Danny explained, "There are things you keep to yourself and just a few friends." Danny stopped, waiting for the rest to catch up. "Jaz, please don't tell anybody about what you saw tonight." "But, Danny", she asked, "Shouldn't mom and dad know?"

"Promise me, Jaz."

"But..."

"Promise?"

"Oh, alright. I won't tell them. It'll be our little secret." She winked to show that she meant it. "You can tell whenever you feel ready to." She hugged her brother. Danny had trusted her with his secret, and Jaz wasn't going to let him down.

"Hey, Danny", Tucker said. "Now that you've caught the Phantom, haven't you broken your record?" "Hey, that's right!" Danny said in joy. "The score for tonight was twenty... four, right?" "Twenty-five, but who's counting?" Tucker said, adding up the total on his PDA. He looked satisfied. "Danny, guess what?"

"What?"

"You've just beaten your score."

_"YESSS!"_

"I say we celebrate with smoothies," Jaz suggested. The others looked at her, "What? Can't we all be friends?" She laid her hand down. Danny layered his on top. Sam followed suit. Tucker ended the hand sandwich. They threw their hands up and hi-fived each other. "Smoothie timer, they yelled, and off they ran for Danny's house, a crescent moon glowing brightly in the star-dotted sky.

_Well-rounded story, if I do say so myself. But what's YOUR opinion? Pleeeease tell me, I MUST KNOW!_


End file.
